Forget Me, But Please, Don't Forget Me
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini. Betapa bagusnya jika hal ini hanyalah mimpi. Sekarang pun, aku masih memimpikan dirimu. Semua kenangan seperti tidak ingin terlupakan. Namun aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Karena aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan pernah lagi bisa mengingatnya.../ Yaoi inside/ homophobic silakan menjauh/ TsukasaxDaiki/ RnR?


_Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini..._

 _Betapa bagusnya jika hal ini hanyalah mimpi..._

 _Sekarang pun, aku masih memimpikan dirimu..._

 _Semua kenangan seperti tidak ingin terlupakan..._

 _Namun aku ingin melupakan semuanya..._

 _Karena aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan pernah lagi bisa mengingatnya..._

 _. ._

 _. ._

 **Forget Me, But Please, Don't Forget Me**

 **Kamen Rider Decade**

 **Kadoya Tsukasa x Kaito Daiki**

 **Kamen Rider Decade x Kamen Rider DiEnd**

— **Perhatian, Kamen Rider Decade bukan punya Virgo, tapi Fic ini asli punya Vi. Chara nya mungkin OoC,, Oneshoot,, typo berserakan,, rate T,, Romance gagal,, cerita gak bagus bagus amat,, Dan kesalahan kesalahan menyebalkan lainnya.**

. .

. .

 **Don't Like? Just Don't Read, Okey~**

. .

 **Enjoy!**

. .

. .

Di studio foto Hikari yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada dua orang pemuda di sana sekarang. Sang pemilik entah pergi kemana sekarang. Bahkan anak lainnya yang memang hanya numpang tinggal juga pergi menjelajahi dunia yang baru saja mereka singgahi.

"Kaito, apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan sebuah kamera ditangannya pada pemuda lainnya yang hanya memandang kosong ke luar. "dari tadi kau hanya bengong,"

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab. Masih setia pada kegiatan bermenung nya. "Sudah, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan apa pun,"

"Tsukasa," panggil Kaito pada Tsukasa yang baru saja mau keluar dari kamarnya. Membuat Tsukasa kembali berbalik menatap Daiki. Tsukasa hanya diam membiarkan Daiki melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Hei, kau mau bicara atau tidak sih?" ucap Tsukasa pada akhirnya karena Daiki yang sedari tadi hanya diam tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Daiki kembali hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaan Tsukasa di sana. "Haah... Kaito, kau kenapa sebenarnya? Jangan hanya diam begitu saja dong," kata Tsukasa lagi.

"Hmm... Aku tidak apa apa," jawab Daiki akhirnya, namun masih tidak memandang pada Tsukasa. Tsukasa yang mendengarnya terlihat jengkel. "seharusnya kau bilang begitu dari tadi," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tsukasa kembali berbalik menuju pintu.

"Tsukasa," panggil Daiki lagi, yang membuat Tsukasa kembali berbalik. Namun dengan perasaan yang jengkel.

"Apa? Kalau kau hanya akan sekedar memanggilku, aku akan pergi sekarang,"

"Apa kau, benar-benar masih belum ingat satu pun tentangku?" tanya Daiki dengan nada pelan, dan berhasil membuat Tsukasa terdiam. "atau kau memang tidak ingin mengingatnya?" sambung Daiki.

Tsukasa membuang napas panjang. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Akhirnya berbicara dengan hati-hati, bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak mau perkataannya menyinggung Daiki. Tsukasa perlahan berjalan mendekati Daiki. Hingga akhirnya bicara. "Kaito, begini, kau jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, aku ingin sekali semua ingatanku tentangmu itu muncul. Aku sangat ingin sekali. Dan, mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada satu pun ingatanku tentangmu yang muncul. Bahkan setelah kita sekamar juga tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil aku ingat," ucap Tsukasa dengan pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daiki sambil tertawa renyah. "Kenapa bisa? Padahal aku yakin jika sebagian besar atau bahkan hampir semua kenangan kita itu adalah kenangan bahagia," sambungnya lirih.

Tsukasa yang melihatnya hanya diam menunduk. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun sekarang. Ia tau jika Kaito sangat ingin ia kembali mengingatnya. Tapi Tsukasa memang tidak bisa. Tsukasa kembali maju. Ia terduduk di depan Daiki, dan berbicara dengan pelan. "Kaito, ada kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat kembali," ucap Tsukasa pada Daiki.

"Ya, kau benar," balas Daiki dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Tsukasa yang masih terduduk di depannya. Ia pergi dengan perasaan yang kacau.

'Sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati. Kaito terus berjalan tak tentu arah di dunia entah berantah ini. Bahkan ia tidak ada niat untuk mencuri sekarang.

Hingga akhirnya ia terduduk di salah satu kursi taman. Taman itu tidak terlalu ramai, tapi ada beberapa orang disana. Dan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang datang sendiri. Daiki hanya membuang napas berat sambil memandang pada langit lepas. Menutup matanya perlahan. Membiarkan semua ingatannya datang.

Semuanya terputar dengan sendirinya di kepalanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Hatinya terasa perih. Ia terus mencoba menahan agar tidak ada setetes air mata yang jatuh. Ia merasa sangat hancur sekarang.

"Tsukasa sialan," ucapnya setelah kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini hanya karena kau? Kenapa aku bisa begitu menyedihkan? Tanpamu aku akan menjadi suram selamanya," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Matanya sudah berkaca kaca. Hampir saja air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Daiki-san?" Daiki menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat Natsumi dan Yuusuke yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, Yuusuke dan Natsumelon," ucapnya membalas sapaan Natsumi.

"Yang benar Natsumikan! Ah tidak, panggil saja aku Natsumi,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yuusuke pada Daiki.

"Tidak, hanya cari angin," jawab Daiki sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Yuusuke dan Natsumi. Yuusuke dan Natsumi hanya menaggapinya dengan ber'oh' ria.

"Oh, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" seseorang lagi lagi bergabung.

"Kakek?" Natsumi yang melihat kakeknya hanya terheran. Dan mereka berempat akhirnya kembali ke studio.

"Tsukasa-kun kau, memasak?" tanya Natsumi pada Tsukasa yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menggunakan apron dan juga karena melihat makanan makanan yang tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Tsukasa singkat.

"Tidak biasanya," ucap Yuusuke menambahkan. "apa ada suatu hal yang membuatmu rajin seperti ini?"

"bukan apa apa, anggap saja aku ingin minta maaf," jawab Tsukasa seadanya.

"minta maaf untuk apa?" kini giliran kakek yang menanya.

"jika seandainya aku pernah membuat kalian kecewa, atau aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan," jawab Tsukasa sambil menatap pada Daiki. Sedang Daiki hanya mendengus tanpa melihat pada Tsukasa. "jadi ayo kita makan sekarang,"

.

Kaito duduk di tepi kasurnya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apa pun sekarang. 'Kupikir ini adalah hal paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku,' pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Tsukasa. Ia terus termenung sambil berbaring.

Terus saja termenung, hingga sebuah ingatan kembali muncul. Ingatan dimana ia merasakan sakit, ingatan diamana semua kesedihan berkumpul. Hari di mana Tsukasa melupakannya. Ia sangat sakit pada hari itu. Tidak bisa ia lupakan, bagaimana bahagiannya dia saat bersama Tsukasa. Bagaimana bahagianya bersenang senang bersama orang yang paling kau sayangi. Dan bagaimana sakitnya saat tau orang itu tidak mengingatnya lagi.

Daiki meremas selimutnya. Ia sangat membenci hal ini. Ia rasanya ingin menghilang saja, tapi ia tidak akan pergi. Karena ia akan selalu bersama dan mengikuti Tsukasa. Walau rasanya tidak dianggap itu perih. Rasanya ingin terus menangis. Ia tidak ingin menerima hal ini dalam hidupnya. Tapi ini adalah takdir.

"Kaito, apa kau sudah tidur?" sebuah suara membuat Daiki kembali bangkit. Ia menatap pada Tsukasa yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Belum," jawabnya singkat.

"Ohh," hanya itu balasan lainnya dari Tsukasa. "lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tsukasa mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya kau melihat aku sedang melakukan sesuatu?" Daiki malah balas bertanya, yang membuat Tsukasa mengangguk paham. Daiki hanya membuang napas berat. Merasa lelah entah kenapa. Dan kembali menatap pada Tsukasa yang sepertinya melihatnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Daiki merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Tsukasa.

"Bukan apa apa," balas Tsukasa tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Daiki. "aku hanya berpikir mungkin aku bisa mengingatmu jika kau ku perhatikan seperti ini," sambungnya.

"Tch," Daiki akhirnya berbaring membelakangi Tsukasa. Sedang Tsukasa masih tetap memperhatikan punggung Daiki. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan ingatan apa pun walau kau melihatku hingga pagi," ucap Daiki.

"Ya, siapa tau kan," balas Tsukasa. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi, Tsukasa akhirnya beranjak dan menuju ke bawah.

Dan di sisi lain, Daiki hanya bisa menahan air matanya. "Kau sangat bodoh Tsukasa," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "kau.. tolong beritahu aku jika kau seperti diriku yang sekarang.. Kumohon, beri aku air mata walau hanya setetes jika kau kesepian.." ucapnya, dan perlahan air matanya berakhir jatuh. Ia mulai terisak. Pundaknya bergetar. Hingga seseorang datang padanya.

"Kaito, ada apa? Apa kau menangis?" tanya Tsukasa khawatir pada Daiki. Ia segera menghampiri Daiki. Ia sebenarnya dari tadi merasa tidak enak pada Daiki dan kembali ke atas. Ia mendudukkan kembali Daiki dan menenangkannya. Mengusap punggung Daiki dan menghapus air matanya. "Hei, ada apa? Katakan saja padaku," tanya Tsukasa lembut pada Daiki.

"Aku tidak apa apa..." balas Daiki sambil mengusap air matanya, namun masih sedikit terisak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak ada apa apa," Tsukasa kembali mencoba menenangkan Daiki. "ayolah, ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan mendengarkanmu,"

Daiki berhenti terisak. Ia menatap pada Tsukasa yang juga menatapnya dalam. Ia tidak tau, apa ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Daiki menundukkan wajahnya, dan menarik nafas dalam. Hingga akhirnya berbicara dengan suara bergetar. "Tsukasa, bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu," tanyanya pada Tsukasa namun masih saja menunuduk.

"Apa?" tanya Tsukasa balik.

"Aku ingin..." Daiki terdengar ragu. "Aku hanya ingin meminta agar kau..."

"Apa? Katakan saja,"

"Aku mohon, jangan pernah mengingatku kembali, dan jika ingatan itu datang dengan sendirinya, tolong lupakan semua hal tentang diriku," ucap Daiki akhirnya. Ia menatap pada Tsukasa dalam. Sedang Tsukasa hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan Daiki. "Itu yang sekarang ku harapkan dari lubuk hatiku," _'walau kau akan tetap aku cintai, hanya kau Tsukasa,'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Tsukasa masih terdiam. Hingga akhirnya membuka suara. "Apa maksudmu meminta hal bodoh seperti itu? Bukankah kau yang ingin aku mengingat semua hal tentang dirimu," ucap Tsukasa, yang tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Daiki.

Daiki yang sadar segera melepas genggaman Tsukasa dengan tiba-tiba, yang membuat Tsukasa kaget. "Ya, kau memang benar, aku memang sangat ingin kau kembali mengingatku, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi?" Tsukasa kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Daiki, dan tidak membiarkan Daiki untuk melepaskan genggamannya. "Kaito, bicaralah,"

Daiki menarik napas dalam. "Aku rasa ini sudah terlambat Tsukasa. Kurasa sekarang percuma saja jika kau kembali mengingatnya. Aku tidak yakin kau akan menerima kebenarannya. Lagi pula, aku sudah bisa menerima jika kau akan selamanya melupakan ku," ucap Daiki dengan senyum. _'Dan aku mungkin juga bisa menerima jika bukan aku yang sekarang ada di hatimu Tsukasa,'_ dan sambungnya dalam hati.

"Tidak Kaito, malahan aku yang tidak akan pernah tenang jika nanti sampai akhir aku masih tidak bisa mengingatmu," ucap Tsukasa. "dan aku yakin, jika kau memang orang yang sangat wajib aku ingat kembali, karena tubuhku merasa tidak asing padamu, seolah dulu kau lah yang selalu berada di sisiku," lanjut Tsukasa.

Daiki kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Hatinya terasa perih mendengar perkataan Tsukasa. Ia sudah tidak tau ingin berbuat apa lagi. Hingga ia kembali buka suara. "kenapa kau begitu sangat yakin? kenapa kau sangat ingin mengingatku? Kau boleh saja melupakanku, aku tak apa Tsukasa. Lebih baik kau memikirkan masa depan, bukan masa lalu,"

"Kaito, apa salahnya jika aku ingin mengingatmu," Tsukasa tetap mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang lembut. "Aku, aku hanya ingin tau Kaito. Aku ingin tau, semua tentangmu Kaito. Jika aku bisa mengingat Sayo, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu? Aku ingin sekali ingat padumu Kaito. Lagipula, masa depan tercipta karena adanya masa lalu,"

Daiki terdiam. Ia akhirnya kembali melepaskan genggaman Tsukasa dari tangannya, dan membelakangi punggungnya pada Tsukasa. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur," ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada Tsukasa.

"Kaito," panggil Tsukasa pada Daiki pelan. "kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengatakan semuanya padaku?" tanya Tsukasa pada Daiki. Namun Daiki tidak menjawab, masih membelakangi Tsukasa. "Kaito," panggil Tsukasa lagi. "ayo lah, kau saja yang mengatakan semuanya padaku," pinta Tsukasa pada Daiki.

Masih terdiam. Daiki tidak membalas perkataan Tsukasa, hingga terdengar sebuah isakan. Tsukasa yang mendengarnya agak kaget. Daiki kembali menangis. "Oi, Kaito, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" Tsukasa menarik bahu Daiki lembut untuk menghadap padanya. "Hei, katakan sesuatu, jangan menangis begini dong," Tsukasa mengusap air mata Daiki. Mencoba menenangkan Daiki.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Tsukasa," ucap Daiki dengan suara bergetar. "kau sangat sangat merepotkan.." Tsukasa yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum ringan. Ia masih mengusap punggung Daiki menenangkannya. "Percuma saja aku mengatakan semuanya padamu Tsukasa.."

"Ya, aku tau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya sekarang, tapi tetap saja Kaito, aku masih ingin mengingat siapa dirimu," ucap Tsukasa pelan. Ia memang sangat ingin semua ingatannya tentang Daiki kembali. Ia yakin jika Daiki adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Apa lagi setelah melihat Daiki yang menangis karenanya. "Kaito, sebaiknya kau sekarang tidur," ajak Tsukasa pada Daiki. Dan pemuda DiEnd itu hanya menurutinya, membaringkan tubuhnya, dan Tsukasa membantu menyelimuti Daiki. "Malam Kaito," ucap Tsukasa setelah menyelimuti Daiki.

"Kau belum mau tidur?" tanya Daiki dengan suara serak pada Tsukasa.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Tsukasa. "sudah ya, aku mau ke bawah dulu," dan Tsukasa akhirnya keluar setelah memberikan senyum ringan pada Daiki.

Sedang Daiki hanya menatap pada pintu yang tadi dilalui Tsukasa, hingga akhirnya berkata. "Aku mau saja mengatakan semuanya Tsukasa, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku tidak sanggup mengataknnya. Dan, aku ingin kau sendiri yang akan mengetahuinya Tsukasa," dan ia perlahan menutup matanya. Membiarkan alam mimpi mengambil alih pikirannya.

Dan di sisi lain, Tsukasa duduk di ruang bawah yang sepi. Semuanya juga sudah tidur, hanya suara jam yang berdetak menemaninya. Di sana ia terlihat mengamati sebuah foto. Dan ya, seseorang di dalam foto itu adalah si pemuda DiEnd, Kaito Daiki. Tsukasa mengambil gambar Daiki di dunia yang mereka kunjungi sebelumnya, saat Daiki yang hanya menatap lurus pada laut luas. Sama seperti gambar gambar Tsukasa yang lain, gambar ini juga tidak sempurna. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Tsukasa bingung. Ia yakin jika saat itu wajah Daiki sedang tersenyum, tapi hasil gambarnya malah wajah Daiki yang bersedih, dan tempat Daiki memandang, ada bayang pemuda lainnya yang memunggungi Daiki, yang Tsukasa yakin bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

Tsukasa membuang nafas berat. Meletakkan kembali foto tadi di atas meja. Ia kemudian hanya terdiam, membiarkan semua yang hal yang ingin ia pikirkan datang. Dan pastinya hal tentang Daiki. "Kaito..." ucapnya lirih.

Cukup lama Tsukasa hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya beranjak. Mengambil kembali foto Daiki yang ada di meja, dan berjalan ke kamar yang disana sudah ada Daiki yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Menatap pada wajah tertidur Daiki yang sangat damai. Perlahan senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Oyasumi, Kaito," dan ia ikut berbaring disamping Daiki.

.

Pagi akhirnya datang. Semua penghuni di studio foto Hikari bangun. Semua sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia lainnya. Dan sekarang, sepertinya ini bukanlah dunia yang buruk. Tampak damai dan sangat menyenangkan. Dan seperti biasa, Tsukasa, Daiki, Natsumi, dan Yuusuke akan berjalan jalan sebentar. Hingga Yuusuke dan Natsumi yang tiba tiba menghilang dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan Daiki dan Tsukasa.

"Kaito, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tsukasa yang melihat Daiki berjalan mendahuluinya.

Daiki berbalik dan menatap pada Tsukasa. "Tidak ada, hanya ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Daiki dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Tsukasa segera menyusul Daiki. Ia mencoba menyelaraskan langkah mereka. "Kalau begitu aku ikut ya," ucapnya setelah sejajar dengan Daiki.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu ku saat ini, aku hanya ingin sebuah ketenangan," balas Daiki dengan perhatian lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu mu kok," balas Tsukasa. "aku hanya akan menemanimu jalan-jalan,"

"Tidak Tsukasa,"

"Ayo lah,"

"Aku kan sudah bilang 'tidak',"

"Kaito ayo lah," Tsukasa meminta dengan sangat pada Daiki. Tapi Daiki tetap tidak mau, hingga akhirnya Tsukasa menyerah. Ia membiarkan Daiki yang sekarang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Dan Tsukasa memutuskan untuk berbalik kembali ke studio foto Hikari.

Tsukasa mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sangat sepi sekarang. Ia merasa bosan dan hampir tertidur, sampai Natsumi dan Yuusuke sudah pulang. "Tsukasa-kun? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Natsumi melihat Tsukasa yang hampir tertidur di kursi. "kupikir kau masih pergi dengan Daiki-san,"

"Kaito tidak memperbolehkan aku mengikutinya," jawab Tsukasa.

"O iya, Tsukasa-kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Natsumi lagi pada Tsukasa. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Tsukasa untuk Natsumi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Baiklah, aku akan mulai," Natsumi terlihat ragu. "Tsukasa-kun, apa kau yakin tidak bisa mengingat Daiki-san?" tanya Natsumi pada Tsukasa.

Tsukasa mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Ya, lagi pula kan bukan Tsukasa yang menginginkan melupakan Kaito," sambung Yuusuke yang dari tadi juga mendengarkan pembicaraan Tsukasa dan Natsumi.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku merasa kalau Daiki-san itu..." Natsumi menggantung kalimatnya. Ia agak ragu mengatakannya pada Tsukasa.

"Kalau apa?" tanya Tsukasa balik.

"Itu, aku merasa jika Daiki-san dan Tsukasa-kun itu dulunya adalah... emm.. maksudku seperti sepasang, kekasih(?)" ucap Natsumi pada akhirnya.

Sedang Tsukasa dan Yuusuke hanya menatap Natsumi bingung. "Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?" ucap Yuusuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Natsumi.

"Ya, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku saja tidak pernah.." ucap Tsukasa, namun perlahan suaranya mengecil. Ia memang tidak pernah berpikiran seperti Natsumi, tapi ia pernah berpikiran jika hubungannya dengan Daiki bukanlah hubungan biasa.

"Soalnya, Daiki-san terlihat sangat sudah mengenalmu, dan ia tau makanan apa saja yang kau suka dan yang tidak kau suka. Itu terlihat jika kalian dulu sangat sangat dekat. Dan aku juga melihat betapa kecewanya ia saat kau sampai sekarang masih belum juga mengingatnya. Dan tampaknya dia itu agak, agak cemburu melihat Tsukasa-kun yang terlalu peduli padaku, dan kalian juga terlihat sangat serasi," jelas Natsumi panjang lebar.

Tsukasa terdiam. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. "Tapi, bukan berarti dengan hal itu kami pacaran 'kan,"

"Tsukasa, menurutku apa yang dibilang Natsumi ada benarnya juga. Kulihat Kaito sangat ingin kau mengakuinya, ia sangat ingin kau melihat ke arahnya, dan ia juga sangat kecewa saat kau melupakan dan tidak mempedulikannya," Yuusuke berbicara.

Tsukasa kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir. Sebenarnya ia mau saja menerima hal itu, tapi mengingat Daiki yang memintanya melupakan semuanya..

"Tsukasa-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Natsumi pada Tsukasa.

"bukan apa, hanya saja semalam Kaito meminta satu hal padaku,"

"Apa?" tanya Yuusuke dan Natsumi bersamaan.

"Ia memintaku untuk tidak perlu susah susah mengingatnya, dan jika ingatan itu datang dengan sendirinya, maka ia menyuruhku untuk melupakannya," jawab Tsukasa menjelaskan.

"Tidak boleh," kata Natsumi langsung. "kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu Tsukasa-kun, aku tau pasti perasaan Daiki-san jika kau melupakannya untuk selamanya, jadi kau harus kembali mengingat Daiki-san dan memulai semuanya kembali dari awal,"

"Natsumikan, kenapa kau sangat memaksaku seperti ini? Ini permintaan Kaito, bukan keinginanku, aku malahan sangat ingin kembali mengingat Kaito," balas Tsukasa pada Natsumi.

"Tapi Tsukasa, apa yang dibilang Natsumi ada benarnya juga," ucap Yuusuke. "bagaimana juga, kau harus memiliki masa lalu untuk di jadikan pelajaran di masa depannya,"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Tsukasa akhirnya menyerah. "aku akan bicara pada Kaito," Natsumi dan Yuusuke senang mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja," suruh Natsumi pada Tsukasa.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Tsukasa," jawab Yuusuke.

Tsukasa membuang napas ringan. "oke," Dan Tsukasa beranjak keluar meninggalkan Natsumi dan Yuusuke yang memberikannya kata kata penyemangat dari belakang.

Hari mulai gelap. Matahari telah terbenam. Langit sekarang menjadi biru gelap dengan semburat ungu. Tapi Tsukasa masih belum bertemu dengan Daiki. Ia hampir menyerah mencari Daiki, tapi tidak setelah melihat Daiki yang terduduk di sebuah kirsi taman yang sepi, tidak ada siapa lagi di sana kecuali Daiki. Tsukasa terdiam melihatnya. Mata yang jelas menampakkan kesedihan ditunjukkan oleh Daiki. Dengan pandangan seolah sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Pandangan yang sama dengan foto Daiki yang diambil Tsukasa.

"Kaito," Tsukasa akhirnya memanggil Daiki. Daiki yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh, dilihatnya Tsukasa yang datang menghampirinya. "Kau masih belum pulang?" tanya Tsukasa.

Daiki hanya menarik nafas dan segera mengeluarkannya. Ia menatap pada langit yang sudah menggelap. "Memangnya di sana ada orang orang yang menunggu kepulanganku?" Jawaban Daiki malah membuat Tsukasa makin bingung. Daiki mengerti dengan ekspresi bingung Tsukasa. Ia kembali menjelaskan namun pandangannya masih belum lepas dari langit malam. "kau bilang tempat dimana ada orang yang menunggu kepulangan kita, maka itu adalah rumah, dan aku hanya ragu jika ada yang menunggu kepulanganku,"

Tsukasa akhirnya mengerti. Ia akhirnya memutuskan duduk di samping Daiki. "Ya, kau benar, rumah adalah tempat di mana orang menanti kepulangan kita, dan asal kau tau saja, kami semua menunggu kepulanganmu," ucap Tsukasa yang juga memandang pada langit malam.

Daiki hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Tsukasa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sudah tidak tau apa lagi yang ingin ia katakan. Sekarang rasanya ia ingin segera pergi, ia tidak ingin bicara lebih banyak dengan Tsukasa, tapi ia juga sangat menikmati momen momen seperti ini. Seolah kembali ke kenangan lama.

"Kaito," Daiki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsukasa, dan Tsukasa juga menatap padanya. Daiki hanya diam membiarkan Tsukasa melanjutkan perkataannya. "bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Tsukasa dengan menatap dalam pada mata Daiki.

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Misalnya, jika kau dan aku dulunya memiliki hubungan spesial?" lanjut Tsukasa. Daiki yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tau kenapa Tsukasa bisa bertanya hal seperti itu, bagaimana Tsukasa bisa terpikir akan hal itu.

"kenapa kau bisa menanya kan hal itu Tsukasa," tanya Daiki balik pada Tsukasa.

"Ya, hanya terlintas di kepalaku," jawab Tsukasa singkat. Sebenarnya ia sudah bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang hubungannya dengan Daiki, tapi ia bicara seadanya agar Daiki bisa bicara lebih banyak padanya.

"Tsukasa," Daiki mulai bicara. "aku kan sudah bilang padamu, jika kau tidak perlu lagi berusaha mengingatku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika kau akan melupakanku, karena aku yakin, kau akan lebih baik jika melupakan semua hal tentangku," sambung Daiki dengan nada pelan. Ada kepasrahan yang terdengar di sana.

"Kaito, kumohon, ceritakan semuanya padaku," Tsukasa masih bersikeras, ia bahkan sekarang menggenggam kedua tangan Daiki. "malahan aku akan tambah buruk jika tidak bisa mengingatmu. Kaito, beritahu aku," Tsukasa menatap Daiki dalam. Daiki hanya diam menunduk, ia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan agar Tsukasa selamanya melupakannya.

"Kaito," Tsukasa menarik dagu Daiki agar menatap padanya. "Katakan padaku, katakan padaku semuanya, katakan padaku, tentang perasaan yang kau sembunyikan dariku," Daiki tertegun. "katakan padaku, tentang perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya padamu, katakan jika kita memang seharusnya ditakdirkan bersama," ucap Tsukasa lembut pada Daiki. Daiki yang mendengarnya masih terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka jika Tsukasa akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini. Jadi apa yang harus ia katakan? "Kaito, katakan saja," Tsukasa kembali meminta.

Perlahan, tanpa Daiki sadari, air matanya jatuh. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menahan yang satu ini. Apa ini saatnya untuk memulai semuanya kembali? "Hei, aku memintamu untuk menjawab, bukan menangis," Tsukasa mengusap air mata Daiki. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat setetes air mata Daiki turun malam ini.

"Tsukasa," Daiki akhirnya berucap, namun dengan suara yang bergetar. "kau benar benar yakin ingin mendengar semuanya dariku?" Tsukasa mengangguk. Daiki menarik nafas dalam, dan kemudian kembali bicara menghadap Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, sebenarnya... aku, lebih dari yang bisa aku bayangkan, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sejak kita mulai bersama, maka sejak itu pula aku selalu memikirkanmu. Dan saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, aku senang bukan main. Tapi, saat kau melupakanku, itu seperti sebuah kebohongan saja, aku seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Namun, aku tetap ingin berada di sisimu, Tsukasa, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Aku... aku, mencintaimu, hanya itu yang pasti,"

Tsukasa hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Daiki. Sedang Daiki kembali tertunduk, rasanya tidak bisa menatap pada Tsukasa. Air mata perlahan kembali jatuh, ia menahan semua isakan, sampai ia merasakan pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan dari orang yang ia cintai. "Aku senang kau mengatakan semuanya," ucap Tsukasa lembut sambil memeluk Daiki yang berada di sampingnya.

Daiki sekarang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, Ia mulai terisak. Tsukasa membawa Daiki ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Daiki menangis di dada bidangnya. Mengusap pelan punggung Daiki menenangkannya. "Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu aku dari awal?" tanya Tsukasa pelan saat Daiki sudah merasa tenang.

"Karna, aku takut jika kau tidak akan mau menerima kebenaran..." jawab Daiki dengan suara serak. Tsukasa mengulas senyum. "Untuk apa takut? Jika itu memang kebenaran, maka aku harus menerimanya, apalagi, jika kebenaran itu adalah hal yang kuharapkan," Daiki kembali tertegun. Ia berhenti terisak, menatap pada Tsukasa dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang kau harapkan?" tanya masih dengan suara serak.

Tsukasa tersenyum lembut. "Haah.. kau masih belum mengerti ya," Tsukasa menatap Daiki dengan serius. "Aku dari awal kau muncul, sudah merasa jika kau memang orang yang spesial di hidupku. Dan sekarang, aku, Kadoya Tsukasa, ingin kita memulai semuanya kembali dari awal, memperbaiki hubungan kita, dan aku ingin kau untuk kembali menjadi milikku, kau mau kan?"

Daiki tersenyum, dan kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap. "Tentu. Tentu saja aku mau! Kau tidak perlu lagi memintanya Tsukasa, aku sangat.. sangat, sangat mencintaimu, jadi mana mungkin aku akan menolaknya, dan lagipula, aku selalu menjadi milikmu," Daiki mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan lembut dan menatap Tsukasa penuh kebahagiaan.

Perlahan Tsukasa mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mempersempit jarak mereka, hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Ia mencium lembut bibir manis Daiki. Oh, betapa ia sangat menyukainya, ia sangat bodoh karena terlalu lama mengetahui kebenaran. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan lagi melepaskan Daiki-nya.

Tsukasa melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa lama. Ia terkekeh gemas melihat wajah Daiki yang memerah. "Kau benar benar sangat imut Kaito," Daiki hanya menampilkan wajah cemberut.

"Tsukasa, kenapa kau masih memanggilku Kaito, bukankah kau ingin kembali memulai dari awal?"

Tsukasa tampak berpikir. "Jadi dulu aku memanggil dengan nama kecil mu?" Daiki mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali memanggilmu Daiki, ah, atau.. Daiki-chan?"

"Bodoh. Cukup Daiki," Daiki memukul bahu Tsukasa sebal.

Tsukasa hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali membawa Daiki ke dalam ciuman manisnya, yang perlahan makin memanas. Ya, begitulah, Daiki membuat Tsukasa kecanduan.

 **~Finnish~**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

A/N

Haaahh... Virgo desu.. Fic pertama Author di fandom Kamen Rider.. Nggak tau kenapa Virgo bisa kepikiran buat bikin fic untuk Daiki-chan, ya, mungkin karena kasian kali ya ngeliat Daiki-chan yang terus aja dicuekin ama Tsukasa. Sialan kau Decede! Padahal nih ya, Virgo itu di Kamen Rider paling sukanya ama Shotaro x Philip, tapi kok, gak bisa kepikiran satu cerita buat mereka ya... Ya udah deh..

Oke, sekian dari Virgo untuk saat ini... Jangan lupa buat nge-review ya minna, Author amatir ini masih perlu banyak ilmu dari para senpai sekalian...

Salam sayang untuk Daiki-chan...


End file.
